gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel T. Fury
About Angel: Full Name: Angel Tiger Fury Parents: Kelly (mother) The Monkey (father) Blood Siblings: Baboon, Fairy Other Relations: Badbonnet (aunt) Main Server: Abassa Story: Lily was washed ashore Cutthroat Isle in a ship crash. Her mother desperately screamed as she tried to fight off the hordes of undead. 'No! Take me - not my baby!' she screamed, but of no use. There, Lily lost her parents and was taken by the undead. Luckily, they liked her and did her no harm. The Undead told her that the Caribbean was a dangerous place of blood and hate, and that they had kept her safe from it when her mother 'mercilessly abandoned' Lily as a baby. For a long time she believed them. The undead re-named her, because though she did not know, Lily wasn't her original name. Then she started to wonder - how come she was different from them? How come she could feel, taste, and breathe - yet not they? When she turned fifteen she set off on a boat to find her real parents - the undead had taught her how to build boats - and ran away from Cutthroat Isle. She landed in Tortuga, and there she found, oh, such a different place! There was music, and merriment, and laughter everywhere! A warm welcoming scent of food and drink wafted out from the King's Arm tavern. Lily ran in to find pirates, just like herself, dancing and playing cards and having a good time. Immediately Lily sat down to a game of Poker. The other pirates were amazed at her competition. 'Who taught you to play?' asked one pirate. Lily grinned. She shrugged. Immediately everything stopped. Someone grabbed her by the arm. 'Look!' he cried, pulling up her sleeve. 'The mark of the undead!' With a gasp, Lily tore away from him, but as she ran out people were pursuing her! They pointed swords and guns, telling her to get away from Tortuga - forever! 'Stay out of here! Get away from the main islands! You are not one of us!' Sobbing, Lily rowed her boat away from the shore. She rowed back towards Isla Cutthroat - but, wait.. where? She was lost at sea with no place to go. But there was another boat who was waiting for her. She rowed towards it, remembering the bony face. An undead grenadier. 'What did we tell you, sweetie?' he hissed. But Lily looked so wretched that he changed his tactics. 'Come on, you're going home with me, darling' he said, with an evil gleam in his hollow eyes. He said his words nicely and patiently, but there was something hurried in his tone of voice, something forceful in his pull. She went back to Isla Cutthroat with him. They went back to Cutthroat Jungle and Lily stayed there for a long time. But then, one day, a ship rowed into view. One of Roger's minions said it was a ship coming from Tortuga. Immediately Captain Jolly Roger launched the Death Omen to meet it. Then the sound of cannons firing was loud and rasping. Lily swam out and sneaked aboard the Tortugan ship. She found the Captain, and explained to him her story. He nodded and pointed to a room below the poop deck. Lily glanced over at it. She guessed that she was supposed to go in there. She went in, and found a girl of her middle thirty years of age sitting on a fold up bed. She gasped. 'Angel! Is it.. you?' she asked, half exclaiming, half pleading. 'Are.. you... my... mother?' Lily whispered the last word. The girl nodded. 'Mother!' Lily said aloud, and hugged her mother tight. 'What.. is your name?' 'Kelly.' 'I'm.. oh, you already know my name. But wait.. Angel? Is that my real name?' 'Angel Tiger Fury.' 'It's a beautiful name, Kelly. I mean, Mother. This is so strange! Like.. almost a coincidence.' 'Not so! I heard about the uproar in King's Arm from the latest gossip.. and somehow I knew it was you.' Angel hugged her mother and then heard a roar of thunder. 'Oh no,' said Angel. Kelly ran up and Angel followed her. Jolly Roger, and the grenadier, were on deck! The undead grenadier grabbed Angel by her arm. 'Last chance, Angel! he sneered. Safe with us, or..' 'SAFE?!' screamed Angel. 'WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?! I'm not a child any more! I believed you then because I had no chance - but how was I to know that you were the kidnappers!' 'Kidnappers?! We saved your life! If it weren't for us, you would be drowned, Angel!' 'You did not. You took me away from my own mother! Why did you?' 'Oh, it's a bad world sometimes, Angel' he said, throwing back his head and letting out a screaming cackle of delight and revenge. With that he threw Angel over board. Kelly immediately jumped in to save her drowning daughter. She dragged Angel ashore to Doc Grog. He examined her, stating that she was fine. Angel moved to Tortuga. And since that day, she was known as 'Angel The Tortugan Citizen!' and never had anything to do with the undead ever again. Category:Pirates Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO